December Daily Doodles
The December Daily Doodles is a popular event which takes place throughout the duration of December, usually run by the Ocean Master Apollo. It has been run annually since 2005. Further Details ;2005-2011 Every weekday, a creative contest is posted. Most of these contests are forum-based and require entries the same day. 24 hours after one contest opens, it will close and the next contest will be announced. There are usually a variety of prizes during the month and they are not pre-announced. There are multiple forum threads for this event. The main game thread contains a running summary of events, winners and prizes. Each week of Doodles then has its own entry thread. There are also weekend events, which are posted separately. One weekday per week will be a tournament day. The top prize in each is a colored familiar. The tournament day, type and time should be announced at the beginning of each week. ;2012 In 2012, the format changed due to time constraints, with events instead being run twice a week. Events are posted each Saturday and Tuesday, and run for 3-4 days each. Rules The general rules for the forum contests are as follows. *Only one entry per player in each day's contest, but you may enter as many different contests as you wish during the month. *You must include your pirate name and ocean at the top of your entry post. Make sure you use the pirate and ocean for which you would want to receive a prize. *OOO will try to make the instructions clear for each contest. Unless they make a serious booch, they are not going to be answering questions during the day. Just read the instructions and have a go at following them. *The entry thread is going to be busy enough without chat. Keep the entry thread just for entries please! *The general rules on avoiding tasteless or offensive material apply at all times on this forum but they are mentioned again here just in case. *Judging will be completed as soon as possible after the contest has closed, and barring illness, certainly within a day of the contest closing. Winners and prizes will be posted in the second post of this thread once judging is complete, as well as a more detailed results post at the end of each Doodle in the entry thread. At any one time, therefore, there is likely to be one contest open for entries and one contest being judged. *OOO will be doing most of the judging, bringing in others as and when we need them. There will be lots of events, though, and we are not going to get into discussions on the judging on any individual event. *We will try to deliver prizes as they are announced. *Don't get hung up on the prizes. Lots of people participate, and only a few win prizes. Take part because it looks fun, it's an interesting challenge, and it's an opportunity to share your quick-fire skills with your fellow players, and maybe do something that you wouldn't normally do! Event Articles *December Doodles: 2012 *December Daily Doodles: 2011 *December Daily Doodles: 2010 *December Daily Doodles: 2009 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 *December Daily Doodles: 2007 Category:Forum events